<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Affections by Castlewood_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556496">Affections</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard'>Castlewood_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Horses, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier's got it bad for Geralt. Geralt's got it bad for Jaskier. Roach is the best horse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Affections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't really know how to summarize this. It came from a recent experience at a horse farm. Horses will actually ram their lips/noses into you if they are happy, and I couldn't resist putting that into a Witcher fic. This is purely self indulgent fluff. Thanks for reading and enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier nearly died the first time he saw Roach kiss Geralt. He hadn’t ever thought about horses having lips, let alone using them to show affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt finished buckling her saddle and moved to give her a treat. She nickered happily against the Witcher’s cheek. As if anticipating what was coming, Geralt angled his face to give her the best range of motion. She tossed her head, gave a whinny, and smashed her lips into Geralt’s. The big, scary Witcher did nothing to hide his smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, girl. Don’t worry, we’ll get you a stable soon. There’s a town at the end of this road. Shouldn’t take more than a day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s good! I’ve been looking forward to a bed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier was not able to hide his snort as Geralt drew back looking questionly at Roach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was me, dear. Not the horse.” Jaskier continued, trying to hide the hope that bubbled in his heart. He and Geralt hadn’t been travelling together long, but already Jaskier wished the Witcher would speak to him as fondly as he spoke to Roach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that,” Geralt growled, though a bit of pink colored his cheeks. “Grab your things, Jaskier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Already packed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier babbled for awhile about his next song or how long he’d play once they got back to civilization, but soon curiosity got the better of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long has Roach done that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt pondered the question, deciding to play dumb. Jaskier would never let him live it down. “Done what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly what. That- that kissy thing she just gave you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt sighed. He knew the bard wouldn’t drop it. “Since I broke her. She’s one of the few horses I got as a filly. And she was more stubborn than a mule. I had to stay in that town for weeks before she trusted me. We got there eventually, though.” Here he gave her a loving pat on the neck. “She does it when she’s trying to butter me up mostly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded along, trying not to let on how cute he found the story. “Do you think she could ever trust me like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt looked at him skeptically. “I don’t-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if on cue, Roach halted in the middle of the road and stared directly at the bard. The next thing Jasker knew, Roach’s velvet lip was on his face. She pulled away quickly and took off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier giggled and jogged to catch up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you did that to spite me.” Geralt whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roach gave him a look that said, ‘At least one of us had the courage to.’ And continued quite happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt scoffed. He couldn’t believe he’d have to compete for the bard with this ridiculous animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos always appreciated! Happy New Year :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>